ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dareth
Dareth (also known as Grand Sensei Dareth or The Brown Ninja) is a minor character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is a laid-back, self-proclaimed kung-fu master who owns a small dojo called "Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo," where he teaches a small group of students. He eventually comes into contact with the Ninja during their attempts to train Lloyd and becomes something of a friend and ally, despite his lacking skills. Biography Early life While growing up, Dareth's mother used to make him his favorite dish, a Puffy Potsticker. Prior to becoming a sensei, Dareth toured Ninjago with a show called ‘Brown Suede Shoes.’ He has even lost a few talent competitions to Cole’s father. Dareth never really wanted to sing. He wanted to be a guitarist. He never learned to play for real, but he has mastered the art of air guitar to perfection. Pirates Vs. Ninja The Ninja were looking for a suitable place to train Lloyd, and had no other choice but to enter the Mojo Dojo. Dareth came in a snob-like fashion and said that if they could overthrow him in a battle, he would allow them to train in the Dojo. Though Kai was quick to perform Spinjitzu, which immediately convinced Dareth to allow them to train in his Dojo. He then tried to prove he was stronger than Lloyd by claiming he could break fifty planks, then later asking if he could join the Ninja and become "The Brown Ninja," but in the end all he did was humiliate himself. While the pirates attacked the city, Dareth jumped aboard the ship and attempted to fight the pirates, but instead, he was tied up and held as a prisoner. When the Ninja disguised themselves and went aboard, Dareth was forced to walk off the plank, but was saved by the Ultra Dragon, and was given the misconception that he had called the dragon. After the pirates were arrested and Lord Garmadon escaped, Dareth tried one final time to outwit the Ninja, so he attempted to attack Jay, but was easily outsmarted. He apologized to the Ninja for aggrandizing his actions and how he was being an extremely irritating braggart. He was forgiven, and everyone ended up laughing. Ninjaball Run Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo was going to be destroyed by a fake company created by Lord Garmadon called "Darnagom Enterprises." Without the Dojo, the Ninja had no place to train Lloyd. Nya informed them about them about Ninjaball Run, a racing competition which would earn enough money to save the Dojo. The Ninja entered the competition with the Ultra Sonic Raider, and Lloyd entered with the Ultra Dragon. Dareth, Sensei Wu, and Nya watched from the bleachers. Throughout the race, Dareth informed the others he could not watch further and covered his eyes in horror. Throughout the middle of the race, Dareth proclaimed to the announcers that without the Dojo, he'll have no place to train his students and "enrich their tiny little lives." The crowd then started cheering for the Ninja, and the Ninja won the race. Dareth proceeded to jump in the gold trophy filled with the Ninjaball Run cash prize. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Dareth walked in to see Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay training Lloyd, telling them that later he would be teaching a class, and that he needed a clean Dojo. However, the Ninja began making a mess while training, much to Dareth's dismay. He and his students are seen watching the TV with the Ninja about the earthquakes. Later, a Stone Warrior walked in the Mojo Dojo, and as his students were trembling in fear, Dareth jumped in front of them and ordered them to run. He attempted to fight the Warrior with the weapons around his Dojo, but after he realized that it had no effect he fled. While he escaped his Dojo he ran over Gayle Gossip's cameraman, and when the cameraman left in irritation, Dareth became Gayle's cameraman instead. The citizens of Ninjago were forced to walk up the stairs to the helicopter pad. He decided to take the elevator instead, but Zane advised him to not use the elevator during an emergency. However, when the elevator doors opened, a Stone Warrior appeared, to which Dareth took the stairs. Dareth quickly got tired and sat down to rest, but upon hearing muttering, he looked under the steps to find a Stone Warrior, making Dareth run up the stairs, causing him to knock the research scrolls out of Misako's hand. He then arrived on the roof and headed over to the Destiny's Bounty, where he was taken to safety with the rest of the citizens. The Last Voyage Dareth was among the crowd seeing the Ninja off when the latter decided to cross the Endless Ocean in search of the Island of Darkness. He asked the Ninja if he could help defend the city in their absence, and the Ninja agreed (if only to humor him), "officially" making him one of their own and claiming that he had the element of "hot air." As the Destiny's Bounty set sail, Dareth stood on the pier and blew at the back of the ship, telling a nearby onlooker that he was helping speed the ship's passage with his special power. Return of the Overlord Dareth was training students in his Dojo when General Kozu suddenly flew through the window (having been accidentally fired from the Garmatron's cannon on the Island of Darkness). Telling the Stone General "you've messed with the wrong Dojo," Dareth ordered his students to attack, and watched as they swarmed General Kozu. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After his students beat up General Kozu, Dareth threw the villain out of his Dojo and stood on his head. He emerged just in time to see dark clouds building over Ninjago City and believed it to be a sign of the Ninja's return, telling the other civilians that he knew they would succeed. To Dareth's dismay, however, what materialized was not the Ninja, but The Overlord, manning the Garmatron and leading his entire army to invade Ninjago. Gathering his courage, Dareth boldly challenged the Overlord, telling him to leave the city before he was forced to fight. Unfortunately, the Overlord responded by arming the Garmatron's turrets, and Dareth barely evaded the resulting barrage of Dark Matter. He lingered just long enough to throw an empty threat at the Overlord before fleeing down the street, fearfully screaming "Where are those Ninja?!" as the Garmatron slowly corrupted Ninjago City. Somehow, Dareth avoided the encroaching darkness, becoming the only thing in the entire city left untainted by the Overlord's shadows by the time the Ninja returned. He emerged from his Dojo as Lloyd ran by in the Golden Mech, cheering the Ninja on and again commenting that he knew they would return. As the Ninja attempted to storm the Overlord's new fortress, Dareth began wandering the streets, where he eventually came upon a dark helmet lying on the ground. He put it on just as the Ultra Dragon swooped out of the sky and Misako told him to wait - the helmet was actually the key to controlling the Stone Army. With this knowledge, Dareth used the helmet's powers to immobilize the Stone Army before making them loyal to himself instead of the Overlord. He rode the Ultra Dragon back to the fortress, where the Ninja finally accepted him as one of their own. As Kai rallied the group in preparation to finish the fight between light and darkness, Dareth got to hold an Elemental Blade and give the Ninja's famous battle cry before returning it to Kai. Dareth sent the Stone Army up the stairs on the exterior of the fortress, but they were quickly shot down by Nya, manning a turret on the side of the tower. Dareth remained behind as the others ascended, and eventually bore witness to Lloyd unlocking his full potential, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. He narrowly avoided being dive-bombed by the Golden Dragon, and watched as Lloyd defeated the Overlord once and for all. In the aftermath of the battle, Dareth met up with his allies and claimed that they all had a part to play in the victory. The Surge After the final battle, the Ninja and Sensei Wu founded their own Ninja academy where they began teaching young children the art of the Ninja. Dareth now resides with them at the school, but is more concerned with watching television than helping save the day. The Curse of the Golden Master While power is still out throughout Ninjago, Dareth takes the students of the academy to the Ninjago City Aquarium. After Pythor released the sea creatures, Dareth stopped a shark from attacking the students. The Titanium Ninja Dareth was among those present at Zane's funeral after the Nindroid sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord. Ninja Roll Not long after, Dareth visited Master Chen's Noodle House, only to find that Chen had discontinued the Puffy Potstickers. He complained to the cashier who directed them to drivers of the trucks just as they were leaving. Dareth chased after them all the way to the docks. However, the first truck he came across was actually the DB Express in disguise driven by Nya, who was on route to Chen's Island to find the Ninja. Dareth climbed in and accompanied Nya to the Island. Spy for a Spy Once on Chen's Island, Dareth used his makeup skills to transform Nya into a kabuki, then waited in the DB X while she infiltrated Chen's Palace. While he waited for news, Dareth rocked out inside the mobile base, though accidentally sent it over the DB X's speakers, thus alerting Chen to his presence. Dareth attempted to escape in the DB X, but crashed and was caught by Eyezor. Spellbound Dareth was taken to the Noodle Factory while it was on lockdown and encountered Cole and the newly rebuilt Zane. While the factory workers planned an escape route, Dareth began using parts from other machines to create one that makes Puffy Potstickers. This act inspired the team to make a Roto Jet to blast their way out. The Forgotten Element When the Elemental Masters began breaking out of the Noodle Factory, Dareth helped them. The Day of the Dragon While the ninja, Garmadon and Nya went to find Skylor, Dareth told some of Chen's Kabuki how he controlled the Stone Army and noticed his allies had left too late. Dareth was later accidentally left behind (along with Jacob) when the masters unlocked their Elemental Dragons. The Greatest Fear of All After they returned and picked up Dareth, the Ninja and the Masters returned to New Ninjago City. The Corridor of Elders Dareth fought alongside his friend and allies at the Battle of the Corridor of Elders. After the war ended and Skylor announced to Kai that she would take over running the Noodle House, he barged in before the two kissed begging her to put the puffy potsticker back on its menu: she said she would and he left, pleased that "all was right with the world". Ghost Story When Destiny's Bounty 2.0 was attacked by Morro, Nya activated the auto-pilot, which was a balloon modeled after Dareth, so she could help the ninja battle the master of Wind. Kingdom Come Dareth eventually gained possession of the X-1 Prototype, though crashed it into a cement truck. Shadow of Ronin Dareth relocated to the mountain of Spinjago along with the other Ninja. There, he offered an adult class which several individuals signed up for. However upon pitting the Ninja against them during training, Dareth discovered that they were actually Ronin's skilled samurai, who came to destroy the Ninja. Dareth took the Forge from its resting place just as Wu, Zane, and Kai arrived. When asked, Dareth proudly told them that Ronin's goons were no trouble, just as the mercenary himself showed up and blasted them with the Lightning Forge. Dareth and Zane, however, were blasted off a small cliff, and once they made sure they still had the Forges, they made their escape. Dareth soon tripped and before long was rolling down the mountain as a giant snowball. They eventually managed to stop, though at the foot of Ronin, who threatened to bury Wu and the other Ninja if they didn't hand over the other Forges. Convinced that Ice and Fire combined to create Water, Dareth attacked Ronin with the two Forges, though the mercenary countered by sending an electrical surge, knocking out the Brown Ninja. Dareth later awoke believing that he had in fact saved the Ninja only to learn that Ronin had taken the Forges. When the Ninja had returned to Spinjago to plan what to do next, Wu asked for Dareth to go too the town and get "something" if they where to fail, and Dareth was already off to get it. After the Ninja had stoped Ronin, and saved Ninjago once more, Dareth was in the meantime getting the object he was sent to get, which was the Helmet of Shadows, while laughing evily.However, Dareth instead used the helmet to order the Stone army to work in his Dojo as his servants. Appearance Dareth has smooth, glossy hair and a proud smile. He wears a light brown gi, that being the name for martial arts apparel. The left side of the gi is folded over the right, with the edges of the clothing lined with gold, and has a star emblem on the back. He wears golden necklace with a star in the middle. His legs feature symmetrical dark brown and elaborate gold printing. Set Appearances *5002144 Ninjago Battle Pack *70751 Temple of Airjitzu Trivia *At Comic-Con 2015, it was revealed that Dareth, along with Skylor, will have a larger role in the upcoming sixth season of the series. *Dareth appeared in the series almost two years before he finally became a physical minifigure. * He loves Master Chen's Noodle House. * Dareth's favorite item on the menu of Master Chen's Noodle House, is the Puffy Potsticker. * In Shadow of Ronin, Dareth has the ability to "communicate" with animals by doing "Zoojitzu." * In the TV series, he appears with wing decor surrounding his star emblem. His minifigure does not have this. * The lines on his gi implies that he may be overweight. Gallery Dareth3.png Dareth4.png Dareth5.png Dareth6.png Dareth7.png Dareth8.png DarethPose15.png Stack15.png PrisonerDareth.png DarethPlank.png DarethDragon.png 27TeamPhoto.jpg PTRU1-19438489enh-z6.jpg Dareth27.jpg|Watching TV DarethShark.png 40DarethParts.png Dareth40.png|Making a Puffy Potsticker machine. Dareth42.png|Talking with the Kabuki DarethStudents.png|With his "adult class" IceForge3.png DarethIceForge.png|Dareth holding the Ice Forge DarethFace.png|Dareth after his failed attempt at fighting Ronin SoRDareth1.png DarethSoR.png SoRHelpers.png|Dareth with the Helmet of Shadows and the Stone army under his command once more. PilotDareth.png|An inflatable version of Dareth serves as the autopilot to the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 Dareth.jpg 70751_Dareth.jpg|in 70751 Temple of Airjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Sensei Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Males Category:Characters With Theme Songs Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions